Can it be?
by Ryoko Lasgalen
Summary: How do you know what blood is in your veins??


**Can it be?**

Ryoko 

* Insert typical disclaimer here*

This is all crazy.

Cuts are quick to heal, though not as quick as those of my brother, and the faint scars on my knees and legs are now the only reminders of childhood memories, which would otherwise be long forgotten.  Memories of a childhood spent climbing (and often falling out of) trees.  All my friends would climb those branches, but I was the only one to reach the top.  The trees were tall, as I was only a small child, but looking back now, they were average for the area, not to big, but bold and sturdy.  I used to climb in the trees behind my old school and near my house.  When I was in class I could see them out of the window and imagine I was out there and not in the cold, old stonewalls of the school.  I used to sit in the top branches, pretending I was Robin Hood, with a toy bow and arrow (which had one of those little sucker things on the end) and a toy sword (which, yet again, I had pinched off my brother before I ran outside to play).  No wonder people thought I was a weird kid.  When the old school was demolished and another built, the trees went with it.  Trees I figured had been there for a hundred years, (after all the school had been there one hundred and twenty).  I felt like crying as I saw one which I had played in all my life loose its branches and finally, months later, get cut down so that the cars could pass the lane more easily.

"Hahaha! Sarah is a tree lover!" I heard once or twice when I got really angry that they were being cut down.

"Caewch a ceg!*" I shouted, remembering the insult in the language of my country, although I normally didn't use it, and most of the time I couldn't even if I wanted to because I had learned so little of it.  A language, which had declined in the last century, a language, which had grown from an ancient one, which its self had grown from a language even more ancient, I and I believed more beautiful.  

But that was a long time ago.  I'm older now, I don't have time to go climbing trees and playing Robin Hood.

"Hey, Sarah, that dude has the same hair do as you!"  I looked at the screen, and sure enough, a man with blonde hair looked back, braids in his hair to keep it from his eyes and the top pulled back into a simple plat at the back.

"His hair is NOT the same" I said, "…My hair is too dark."  My brother laughed.  My hair is a very dark brown, but the plats at the side were very close to what the man on the screen had.  

"The Fellowship of the Ring, own it now on video and DVD…" the TV trailed off.

"Right."  He tugged at my sleeve.  "We going to the skate park today or what?"

'Ai, great!' this is my favourite top!  And the sleeves were already starting to loose their shape because I'd worn it so much.  It's olive green, and has a brown chord around the neckline which drops at my collars into a slight rectangle with two little wooden beads on the end.  I love this top!  It goes surprisingly well with my blue baggy jeans (which by the way, I just tripped over again) and is even complimented slightly by the chain at my side and the dark bands on my wrists.

"Hey, you took your earrings out," said my brother, noticing that the earrings he had given me for Christmas were gone from my ears.

"Uh, I'm saving them" I said, lying, they were very nice, but I could never get used to wearing earrings, my brother had once said because I was a little green man with pointy ears… except I wasn't green.  Its not like my ears are pointy or anything!  Not on the outside anyway, just on the inside, and anyway, it was really subtle, only my brother and parents had ever really noticed.

"_One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_-"

"-_All I know,"_ I sang,

"_This time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away-"_

"Its so unreal" 

"You know you sing that wrong," my brother said as I raised my eyebrow.  "You sing too music like, its supposed to be street music."

"Right" I said sarcastically.  I love Linkin Park, and their music, but I'm more used to singing in church choirs and in school concerts and in stage musicals, so what if my voice isn't best suited to Nu Metal!!  Still, we sing all the time, if it's not Linkin Park, its something, he raps, I sing.  I couldn't imagine a day going by without us singing.  I did try to play an instrument, I played the clarinet for a while, I tried my hand at the flute, and I always had a recorder at hand in primary school, which I used to play all the time.  I'd never tried to play anything other than woodwind instruments, but I decided in the end that I would stick to singing.

"So, are we going skating today or not?" asked Gwyn, my brother.  
"Aye, if you want, I've got nothing better to do" I smile.  We each pick up our boards and make for the half pipe.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I know, that was totally weird, but Its been bugging me ever since I first read the Fellowship of The Ring, and then I started bugging me again when I saw the Two Towers.  I used to climb trees ALL THE TIME when I was a kid; my parents said I lived in them.  I sing all the time, I had toy swords and bows and arrows when I was a kid, I never went anywhere without them.  I can go through my wardrobe and half the things I take out would be olive green, blue and brown (the colours of Mirkwood…oo00).  My ears are pointy, but like I said, its REALY subtle.  I wore my hair half up half down for years, then I stopped, but after seeing the FOTR I've kind of started wearing it that way again ^_^, lol, can ya' blame me?  

And just yesterday I thought it was funny that words like "**Aye**" and "**Ai**" when used in LOTR sound like a very old toung, but my friends and I used them **all the time**, they are considered slang and our teachers HATE it!

Tolkien based the Elvish language on ancient Welsh, and although I don't speak Welsh, I've grown up with it, its part of my heritage, and now I really wish I'd tried to stay more awake in Welsh classes.

***"Caewch a ceg!" Shut your mouth!**


End file.
